Melvin - A Creepypasta
(This is my first creepypasta so uh.. sorry if it's crap :P) This takes place as if we were actual ROBLOXians and whatnot. Also, the names are me and my friends' nicknames, so yeah.. And the people refer to ROBLOX admins as The ROBLOX. ~The Pasta~ We were sitting around the warm campfire, telling scary stories, when Sharketh told one interesting story. "Hey, did you guys hear about that one kid, Melvin, who came here back in 2007?" "Oh, I think I remember hearing that," I said. "Yeah! He was super cool but then he died a year later..." "Oh, I never heard about him!" Ender spoke up. She looked interested about Melvin's story. "Tell us more! If Yūyo isn't scared..." "Oh, please," I said. "Creepypastas are my life." "But this story is true," Sharketh said. "What do you mean?" "Well, at least I think it's true. Remember that one girl who disappeared last year?" "Oh, yeah!" I said. "I remember her. But what does she have to do with Melvin?" "Well, here's the story." --- Melvin was a kid who came here to ROBLOXia back in 2007. He grew super popular and had lots of friends. He loved hanging out with his best friends until he was diagnosed with cancer and died a year later. The ROBLOX knew how much his friends missed him and they started selling a ghost hat in his honor. However, Melvin's ghost was angered by the hat and started haunting ROBLOXia... The ROBLOX realized how much his ghost hated it and soon took back the hat and never sold it again. Now, every year, one selected ROBLOXian will be teleported to a strange, foggy place, with the hat being the only thing the ROBLOXian can see. Then, everything starts going crazy... until they awarded the hat that Melvin's ghost hated. A few days later the said ROBLOXian will go missing and never return. Some say they join Melvin and die, haunting ROBLOXia with him. --- "So you're saying that girl could've been the chosen ROBLOXian and was... killed?" I asked. "I didn't say killed, but pretty much," Sharketh replied. "Is there even a specific date these ROBLOXians go missing?" Ender asked. "I think so. They say a ROBLOXian goes missing exactly one year and one month after the previous chosen ROBLOXian. I found a list.. I think I see a pattern, too." He pulled out a piece of paper and we studied it. 2009: A boy from the Obby District goes missing on Jan. 1 @ 12:00 AM. Age: 13 2010: A girl from the Roleplay District goes missing on Feb. 1 @ 12:00 AM. Age: 13 2011: A boy from the Combat District goes missing on Mar. 1 @ 12:00 AM. Age: 13 2012: A girl and boy from the Horror District go missing on Apr. 1 @ 12:00 AM. Ages: 11 and 13 "Wait," I said. "The 2012 one says two ROBLOXians went missing. Why?" "I think he likes taking children from the Horror District," Sharketh said. "This year a boy and girl are supposed to go missing in August from the Horror District. It's February now." "But you live in the Horror District," Ender said. "So does Yūyo. What if you're the two chosen ROBLOXians?!" "Well," Sharketh said, "I looked into it, and the two that went missing five years ago were siblings. Yūyo and I aren't siblings." "I don't think there are anymore siblings in the Horror District anymore, though," I said. "Oh, that's true. Everyone got scared." "Which means.. what if he went after best friends?" "Yeah," Ender said. "She does have a point. We have to think about that, Sharketh." "Then we could move away from the District. Maybe go to Combat or something." "Or.." I said, "what if it doesn't matter about District, and he actually goes after one ROBLOXian — or two, in our case — and won't stop until he gets them? And look — there's a pattern; he goes after 13-year-olds." "But I won't be 13," Sharketh said. "I'll be 11." "Yeah. But look at the siblings! They were 11 and 13." "But you won't be 13 until 2 months after it happens." "But it might be the year they turn that age. It would have to be November 1 before I'd actually be 13." "True... but what does this mean, Yūyo?" "It means he's going after you two," Ender said. "I'm A-positive." --- It was two days until August first. Sharketh and I had already signed up to move to the Combat district in hopes Melvin wouldn't follow us. Every night for the past month, my heart had been racing, thinking about Melvin and how we were so sure he'd go after us. I often called Sharketh at night. Sure, I was older, but that didn't mean I couldn't get scared. Most of the other girls laughed at me in our new District — here, it was rare for a girl to get scared. But I hadn't lived in the Combat District all my life. And I wasn't like the other girls, who had nothing to worry about — I was getting attacked here. And so was Sharketh. And then Ender would be lonely. And.... I seriously had to stop thinking about this. It was hurting my head and I was getting scared over some stupid myth. --- It was ten minutes till midnight, when Sharketh and I, if we were right, would get abducted by Melvin. We stood outside. The other kids looked at us like we were idiots. Maybe we were. Now it was just a few minutes until midnight. I was screaming in my head and on the verge of tears — for what? For all we knew, we could've been wrong. For all we knew, we were idiots. For all we knew, this was some stupid myth to scare kids. Well, if that was the case, it was definitely working. I grabbed Sharketh's hand. I don't know why. It wasn't like me to touch people. People from the Horror District usually kept to themselves. We had brought a watch to keep track of the time. I looked at it and watched in horror as it went from 11:59 to 12:00. Sharketh squeezed my hand reassuringly as I nearly cried. Nothing happened. It was pointless. We were idiots for sure. We were just plain old ROBLOXian noobs who believed some stupid story. I was about to suggest that we just give up when I felt something behind me. "What are you two doing out here?" a creepy voice said. We slowly turned. It was a ghost. It was Melvin. "A-arent we.. aren't we the.. the kids you're a..abducting t..today?" I asked, stammering. "Why are you scared, girl?" "But.... you're.. you're Melvin.." "Indeed I am. But you did not answer my question." "W-well.." He held up a ghostly hand. "No. It's fine. I like girls who are brave enough to talk to me." He seemed amused, which frightened me even more. "However," he continued, "your friend was not as brave, which leads me to decide that I will just take one child this year." "Y..you aren't taking Sh-sharketh, are you?" "Sharketh, is he?" Melvin laughed. "What a funny name. To answer your question; yes." "No!" I stepped in front of Sharketh protectively. "Y-you can't take him!" "Then I will just take both of you, as I'd originally planned." That was the last we saw of him before we... fainted — at least, I thought we did. I woke up to blackness. Was I dead? No. I thought I saw the hat made by The ROBLOX that Sharketh had talked about. Speaking of Sharketh, where was he? I couldn't move my head or even walk, but out of the corner of my eye I could just barely make out the outline of my friend. I tried to speak but couldn't. If Sharketh said anything, I couldn't hear him. Loud whispers and eerie music filled my ears. I couldn't understand what the whispers were saying, but the final whisper I heard was easy to understand: "TURN AROUND." As if I were a robot, I turned around against my will. Melvin appeared again, smiling. "This is what you get. Your people dishonored me with that stupid hat. You loved it. You didn't care about me anymore. Here, you want the stupid hat? Have it! But you'll face the consequences." I managed to say, "But we don't want your hat." Melvin stared at me. "What do you want, then?" "We want to live our normal lives. You're taking innocent ROBLOXians just because The ROBLOX wanted to honor you through a hat! You—" "Enough. You either take the hat and haunt with me, or you die. Assuming you don't want to die..." The hat moved closer to us. "Take it. It's for your own good." "I'd rather die that follow some ungrateful ghost around like a little minion!" Sharketh spat. "Yeah!" I agreed. Melvin raised a ghostly eyebrow. "Very well, then." Before he left, i said, "Melvin." "Yes, girl?" "Tell the world about us. Stop abducting children. And... tell Ender that we love her." "I don't keep promises, but I'll try, since you were so brave." He faded into the darkness. The last thing I remembered was Sharketh grabbing me and pulling me into a hug. --- Ender hadn't seen Yūyo or Sharketh at all that day. She remembered the list and wondered if Sharketh still had it. After searching for a few minutes she found it. 2016: A girl from the Roleplay District goes missing July 1 @ 12:00 AM. Age: 13 2017: A boy and girl originally from the Horror District go missing August 1 @ 12:00 AM. Ages: 11 and 13 It was Yūyo and Sharketh for sure. Ender noticed something on the back. "YŪYO AND SHARKETH SEND THEIR LOVE FROM, MELVIN" THE END Category: